Prisionera
by Averdia
Summary: Canonverse. One-shot. Después de ser detenida por Floch, Hange es llevada a un cuarto donde se dará cuenta de cuán bajo puede caer un ser humano creyendo seguir la ideología correcta. ¿Pero qué tan correcto o incorrecto es juzgar a alguien por seguir una ideología distinta a la nuestra?


**Shingeki** **No** **Kyojin** **ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de** **Hajime** **Isayama** **.**

* * *

Prisionera.

.

Se encontraba de pie en medio de ese pequeño y oscuro cuarto, con la soga ceñida en su cintura aprisionando sus manos.

Estaba asustada, doblemente asustada. Ya había sentido miedo dos veces anteriores, pero esta clase de miedo lo superaba con creces.

La adrenalina que emanaba de ella se reflejó en su cuerpo tenso y su garganta seca.

Sus sentidos se alertaron en cuanto escuchó el eco de unas pisadas que se acercaban a su prisión.

La pesada puerta de metal dejó escapar un chirrido que le pareció ensordecedor. Sin quererlo sonrió con ironía. Siempre pensó que sería devorada por algún titán, pero al parecer quien deseaba devorarla era Eren con su malparida facción.

¿Qué fue lo que hicieron mal para que llegaran a ese punto? Quizá nunca debieron contar con Eren, quizá nunca debieron salvarlo, quizá nunca debieron forzarlo a ser la esperanza de la humanidad, quizá nunca debieron conocerlo, o mejor aún, quizá Eren nunca debió nacer.

Pero lo hecho estaba hecho, y ahora debían afrontar las consecuencias.

Su respiración se agitó con cada paso que escuchaba, la escasa iluminación no le permitía observar a quien había entrado al lugar mientras este cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

—Hange, ¿cómo estás?

No, no era Eren.

—¿Floch?

—El mismo. ¿Ahora sí ya me dirás dónde están el capitán Levi y Zeke?

—¿Qué te hace creer que lo sé? —Hange trató de ocultar esa preciosa información.

—Por favor mujer, no soy tonto. Y más te vale que me lo digas cuanto antes, Eren no quiere esperar más.

—Dile a Eren que, si no quiere esperar, que él mismo vaya a buscar lo que tanto necesita.

Floch chasqueó la lengua contra sus dientes.

—No agotes mi paciencia.

Los pasos le indicaban que aún no estaba cerca de ella, de pronto la luz se encendió haciendo que entrecerrara el ojo.

—¿Qué parte de que no sé dónde está Zeke no entiendes?

—¿Crees que soy estúpido? ¿Eso crees? —Floch, molesto, con una sola mano estrechó las mejillas de Hange, entreabriendo los labios de ella.

Hange negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces habla de una vez, comandante —le soltó las mejillas para después darle una leve bofetada.

Hange enderezó el rostro y miró a Floch directo a los ojos.  
—No te lo diré porque no lo sé. Si me lo hubieses preguntado antes, quizá te lo hubiese dicho después de una sesión de tortura.

—Así que te crees valiente, ¿eh? Vaya, con razón Eren es flexible contigo.

—¿Qué? —Hange mostró una mueca de desagrado— ¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo?

—Pero yo no, yo no soy como él, voy a hacer que hables así sea lo último que haga. Y de ser necesario te torturaré hasta que te den ganas de hablar.

—Floch, tratas de intimidarme, ¿tú a mí? Por favor, no me hagas reír —Hange río socarrona.

—Solo espera y verás.

—Eres un niño, no puedes enseñarme nada a mí sobre tortura cuando yo ya sé lo que se siente hacerlo. Es más, no creo que sepas el significado de esa palabra.

—¿Ah no? Eso ya lo veremos.

—Pequeño Floch, espero que disfrutes con lo que vas a hacer.

—Hange, dime, ¿qué es lo más importante para ti?

—¿Cómo dices? —Hange alzó la ceja derecha, sin comprender la pregunta.

—Lo más importante de ti, de tu cuerpo.

—Eso ya no tiene importancia. Haz lo que quieras.

—El capitán Levi debe estar contento contigo.

—Estás loco. ¿De qué diablos hablas? No sé cómo es que Eren confía en ti, no eres más que un niño que dice estupideces.

—Cállate, que me harás perder la poca paciencia que me queda. Dime dónde diablos está Zeke.

—Si consideras que no te soy útil, mátame de una vez.

—Dime dónde están. ¿Tratas de proteger a Levi? ¿Son más que amigos o algo así? ¿Por qué lo proteges tanto?

—¿Qué? —Hange comenzó a reír ruidosamente— Ahora sí que te has vuelto loco, lo que hace el poder —rio meneando la cabeza negativamente.

—No me hagas lastimarte, por favor. Yo… yo te admiro, Hange. Siendo mujer hiciste notables avances en la legión, creaste armas capaces de acabar con los titanes, escalaste más de lo que muchos hombres han deseado, y eso ante mis ojos, es muy excitante.

—Floch, no sigas.

—Todos tenemos a alguien a quien seguir, en su momento estaba de tu lado, pero erraste el camino y eso nos trajo hasta aquí.

—¿Escuchas lo que dices?

—Cuando te conocí estabas herida por haber perdido al comandante Erwin, yo también lo estaba, y más porque fui yo quien lo llevó ante el capitán Levi para que le inyectara el suero y volviera a la vida. Sin embargo, ¿qué fue lo que hizo él? Ceder ante la decisión de Eren. Y es por eso que decidí seguirlo también, si alguien tan fuerte como Levi había cedido ante un joven como Eren, que yo no lo hiciera, ya sabes, sería un tonto.

—Eso no fue así y lo sabes —Hange estaba frente a la degradación de un ser humano. De ser un joven motivado, ahora se estaba convirtiendo en un pendenciero bajo las órdenes de otro muchachito inmaduro.

Que lastima, siendo tan joven y echando a perder su vida.

Floch caminó hacia el fondo de la habitación, regresó trayendo consigo una silla y la colocó con el respaldo frente a Hange, mientras se sentaba a horcajadas cruzando los brazos y apoyándolos en el respaldo

—Mírate, eres hermosa. ¿No te gustaría ser recordada como la liberadora de Erdia? —él aparto el parche del rostro de Hange.

—¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

—Estoy diciendo que no hay necesidad de maltratar este hermoso rostro —dijo acariciando la mejilla de Hange.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—¿Dónde están Levi y Zeke?

—No lo sé.

—Dónde están.

—No lo sé

Con cada respuesta negativa, Floch desabrochaba un botón de la camisa de Hange con una pequeña navaja

—¿Qué crees que haces? —Hange se alarmó, nunca imaginó que Floch haría lo que hacía.

—Estoy motivándote para que me des la información que necesito. Y si sigues negándote, otro botón desaparecerá.

Hange suspiró con pesar.

—La última vez que vi a Levi fue hace un mes. Evitamos el contacto pensando en que algo así pasaría. Nos comunicábamos por medio de los subordinados, pero sin mencionar nunca la ubicación real. Es la verdad, y si aun sabiéndola no te parece satisfactoria, puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, ya me da igual. Incluso puede que Levi a estas alturas esté muerto. Zeke es muy astuto, perverso e inteligente.

—Vaya, vamos mejorando. Supongamos —remarcó la última palabra haciendo comillas con sus dedos— que te creo. ¿Cuándo tienen que encontrarse con el soldado con el que intercambian información?

—No pactamos fecha, tampoco es el mismo soldado.

—Me gusta que podamos entendernos al fin, pero... demasiado fácil —Floch rompió otro botón de la camisa, haciendo que Hange mostrara su escote y bajara su cabeza, avergonzada y molesta a la vez.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

—Más te vale hablar ahora —él se levantó, la sujetó del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo.

—Es todo lo que tengo que decir.

—Si ya lo has decidido así, lo siento, Hange. De verdad quería ayudarte, ahora te pasará lo mismo que a Shadis. Suerte.

Él se inclinó hasta estar frente a frente, le besó la mejilla y salió del cuarto mientras ella abría su ojo con desesperación.

Gruesas lágrimas de impotencia resbalaban por el rostro de la mujer. A pesar de estar saladas se le hacían amargas, las lágrimas más amargas que había degustado en su vida. Ella por el momento no podía hacer nada, confiaba en que Levi continuara con la misión y contener a Zeke, porque él se lo había prometido, nunca intercambiarla a ella por Jaeger. Esperaba que Levi cumpliera porque si no, no podría perdonárselo nunca.

Suspiró y se resignó a su suerte. Después de todo ya lo esperaba, ahora el rol no estaba en sus manos. Hange sonrió, se mordió el labio inferior con impotencia a la vez que escuchó el eco de varias pisadas aproximándose a la habitación.

—Sannes, seguro te gustaría ver esto...

* * *

Como no tenía mucho quehacer (mentira), me dediqué a escribir algo que se me ocurrió al ver el fanart que utilicé de portada que es de hironon411 en Twitter. No quiero que le pase nada a mi bebé hermosa, -cries in spanish-. Al principio pensé en hacer a Floch un enamorado de Hange, pero no, no se lo merece. Lo resultante fue lo que acabas de leer.

Veamos qué es lo que nos da Isayama para el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias por leer. Salu2


End file.
